Harry Potter and the Unmistakable Angel
by Harry4ever2
Summary: The trio is on there last week of holiday's until there fifth year at Hogwarts, when Hermione comes back from Bulgaria she see's something that can chang her life for ever! This is a must for all H/H fans! Please R&R! No flames please!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  


A/N : Hello everyone I'm sorry this fic is short but I didn't have long to

make it because I just signed up and I didn't know how to upload a story. I

hope you like it. The next chapter will be longer. Please R&R. No flames

please!

~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter and the Unmistakable Angel

  
  


It was nine at night when . . . 

  
  


"BANG, BANG!" 

  
  


"What da?"

  
  


The door looked like it was going to break down, thought Harry.

  
  


"Wake up you annoying git !" Aunt Petunia yelled with a bit of panic in her

voice. "Someone's at the door!"

  
  


"So what, someone's always at the door !" Harry yelled.

  
  


"She says she knows you! Fr-from t-that SCHOOL!!!"

  
  


"Yeah I bet" Harry said. He still hadn't gotten over the shock of last year.

  
  


"She say's her names' Hermione" Aunt Petunia said.

  
  


'Oh god" said Harry as he jumped out of bed and put on some clothes.

He pushed open the door and bolted past Aunt Petunia. But When he looked

at the door he saw a horrific sight. Definitely something he never expected.

Hermione was standing at the door looking scared and crying freely. Uncle

Vernon was standing at the door ,yelling at Hermione and asking were she

came from who her parent's were and just shouting questions left, right, and

center.

  
  


"Hermione?!?" Harry yelled. In surprise and shock.

  
  


At this Uncle Vernon automatically turned to Harry.

  
  


"Harry!"Hermione shouted and ran up to him and hugged him so tightly he

thought he would explode. Her tears were soaking his shirt, as Harry patted

her back.

  
  


" You know this girl ?" Boomed Uncle Vernon. "Where does she live, why is

she here?...."

  
  


"Oh shut up, already!" screamed Harry as he brought Hermione to his room.

  
  


They sat down on Harry's bed.

  
  


" What's wrong Hermione? Why are you here?" Harry said soothingly.

  
  


"W-Well when I g-got to my house when I got back from Bulgaria, m-my

house was a wreck and my parent's were gone!" at this she totally broke

down and landed on Harry's shoulder, and Harry put his arm around her and 

kept saying "it's okay Hermione, it's okay."

  
  


After about a minute Hermione calmed down.

  
  


"Hermione, does any one else know you're here, or about your parent's ?"

At this Hermione shook her head.

  
  


No, I knew I could trust you. Ron would probably Just say : Oh god you no

who is back noooooo!". at this Harry and Hermione started to laugh.

" Do you have anyone you can call, or stay at ?" Hermione Shook her head.

  
  


"Just wait here a minuet then."

  
  


Three minuet's later Harry was back in the room with a sleeping bag. 

  
  


"Well look's like your staying here then. You can have the bed . I'll leave

wile you change into your pajama's looking at Hermione's Hogwart's trunk.

While he went to change in the bathroom.

  
  


When they were both in bed when Hermione said " Harry do you think I'll

see my parent's again ?"

  
  


"Of course I do, Hermione you must be the bravest person I know. If I were

you I'd be going crazy! So tomorrow I'll owl Dumbledor and see what he can

do."

  
  


"Harry?" 

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Thanks"

  
  


"No problem. I think we should go to bed I think these next couple day's will

be your worst with the Dursly's around."

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I hope you liked it there's more chapter's coming! Please R&R, it will

make the Chapter's come sooner!!

  
  
  
  


Until next time 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


See ya! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Disaster

Disaster : Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N hello! I hope everyone liked chapter 1! In this chapter more things happen than in chapter 1! Soooo, in popular demand here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...!Please R&R, no flames please!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Harry walked into a building he had seen before but couldn't place it. He rounded a corner and saw a door. He didn't know what was in side but this door gave him a creepy feeling. He opened the door dreading to see what was in side, but he opened the door, and inside was Voldemort's arm around Hermione's neck. Hermione screamed and Voldemort put back his head and give a spine chilling cackle. And pointed his wand at Hermione's head and started to say "Avada Kada- "

  
  


"No!" screamed Harry.

  
  


Harry woke up; sweat pouring down his face.

  
  


"Harry! What's wrong !?"Hermione said panic in her voice "What happened?" asked Hermione.

  
  


"I-I don't remember !" Harry said wearily. Harry didn't remember about any part of the dream he had.

  
  


Hermione checked her watch : 9:00am

  
  


"It's 9:00 am" Hermione said still worried about Harry.

  
  


" Wow! Let's get up we need to owl Dumbledor about your paren"Harry stopped in mid sentence.

  
  


At this Hermione started to cry heavily.

  
  


"Oh Hermione I'm sorry!"Harry said.

  
  


"It's not your fault Harry." said Hermione. "It's that stupid Voldemort! I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do!"

  
  


Harry didn't know what to say so he just said "let's go get something to eat."

  
  


"Okay." replied Hermione tears running down her face freely.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


After they ate breakfast they started on a letter to Dumbledor :

  
  


Dear Professor Dumbledor,

  
  


We have a problem, Hermione's parent's have been taken by

Voldemort! She is staying here because she doesn't have any relatives

that aren't on vacation . What should we do!? Write back soon .

Sincely,

Harry

P.S. I need to ask you something at school

  
  


"There, Dumbledor will know what to do."Harry said .

  
  


"Yeah. I hope your write."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


harry and Hermione spent the whole day together. They went to the park, a mall (to harry's dislike except when he found 40 dollar's ! Talk about luck)

and to lot's of other fun places. They had so much fun that Hermione almost

forgot about her parents!

  
  


That night Hermione asked "Harry do you think Voldemort will hurt my parent's?"

  
  


"Wha, of course not!"

  
  


"How are you so sure?"

  
  


"Because Voldemort knows that if he touches a hair on your parent's he knows he'll have to face THE MIGHTY HARRY POTTER!"

  
  


At this Hermione broke out into silent giggles.

  
  


"Good night Harry."

  
  


"Good night."

  
  


Then Harry fell asleep thinking this was the best day of my life, I never even saw the Dursly's. But poor Hermione.

  
  


And Hermione fell asleep thinking this was a fun day but I wish I could see my parent's, with silent tears trickling down her face.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


A/N- Thanks to everyone one that reviewed chapter1! But don't forget to R&R this chapter, no flames please! Here are somethanks. If your not here it's because I already started before you reviewed:

  
  


leo4ever- thanks for the awesome R&R.

Coulorful- I'll try and make it longer and more realistic.

Hufflepuffgirl- What? A boy can't write a romantic H/H fic? That's right! I'm a boy!

Magical Me- Thanks

The Marauders minus one- It's coming!

Kelzery- Thanks for the tips

  
  


A/N After & more reviews I will make chapter 3. So put me on author watch

and R&R!

  
  
  
  
  
  


See ya soon!

Harry4ever#2


End file.
